


Put On Your War Paint

by amargeet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, poor Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amargeet/pseuds/amargeet
Summary: In which Fall Out Boy doesn’t return to rain pain down on a cult and instead are stuck in Heaven.Patrick Stump is offered a choice. Go back and save everyone, or stay and watch as the world is destroyed. The answer is obvious.Except, Patrick is the only one allowed to return.





	1. the choice

If Patrick had been told a week ago that he would be kidnaped, tortured, controlled and forced to kill his friends and bandmates he would have asked if you were alright. He would have wondered whether you needed to talk to someone to let out these horrible fantasies.

If you had told him that he would be killed as well and that he would end up in heaven where he would meet his equally as dead friends, he would have recommended a therapist. If you had said that he would watch as the world fell to ruin due to a cult whose goal to “silence the noise” quickly succeeded without them there to stop it he would have asked where you got these ideas from.

But, if you told him that he would meet God – who, strangely, looked like Elton John – and would be offered another shot at life he would have wondered why nobody had taken you to a physiatrist ward yet.

Only, all of this _did_ happen. He _had_ been kidnaped and tortured. He _had_ killed his bandmates, either directly or indirectly.

And at that moment he _was_ standing in front of the Elton John look-alike who was actually God. And he was being offered a chance to fix everything. A chance he knew he didn’t deserve.

That was exactly what he said in fact.

“You shouldn’t give me this chance. I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve to even see my friends up here either, I know that I was meant to go to Hell. You should… you should ask one of the others. They would be a much better choice. Pete, maybe. He was there as long as I was, he would be able to fix everything better than I could.” Patrick said. He believed every word he spoke.

“Young Patrick, I believe only _you_ can do this. The others, your kin, they are as worthy as you are but they are not hardened enough to face this battle alone. And I am only able to send one of you back.” God stated. He was watching Patrick, eyes calm and collected.

“I don’t—”

“You do not understand why I would let you change the events of what has already happened? You do not believe yourself worthy because you were the cause of so many of these events? Whatever you may think of yourself child, I know you can do this. Your selflessness, the fact that you would so easily give up this chance for another person, is only proof of this.

“This world… my creation. It will not last much longer without someone to defend it, and I cannot just bring someone back to life. I can, however, bring someone back to when they were alive, back to when they will be able to stop it at its source.”

The speech made all of Patrick’s protests die in his throat.

He still may not believe that he should be the one to do it, he wasn’t that easily convinced of something he knew the truth of, but it was then that he actually thought on what he was being offered. If he accepted he would be able to save his friends. If he said yes he could save those that never got a choice. He could save Rock and Roll, and all of the music that had faded out. The only cost would be that in going back he would still remember all that had happened, all that he had done. He was never one to stay strong without someone to at the very least talk to. But that… it was a small price to pay to save everything that had been broken and brought to damnation by him.

“I-” Patrick drew in a deep breath, “what about the others?” He meant his friends. What would happen to his friends when he went back? Would they remember too? Would they remain here as he went back and spoke with their younger selves who, despite being his friends, hadn’t gone through the same trials as he had with his friends of now.

God smiled. It felt as if Patrick was looking directly into the sun.

“They will not remember anything of what has occurred, unless I allow it to be so. They will only remember up to the point in which you are sent back to. This timeline… it will fade as you change the course of history. It will be, to them, as if nothing ever happened.”

Patrick let out the breath he didn’t realise he was still holding. While it hurt to think that everything that had done together would disappear if he accepted, it was the better choice. It was preferable actually. They didn’t need to remember all this, they hadn’t ever done any wrong and they didn’t deserve to hold onto those memories as they did now.

“When will I be sent back to– I mean, if I do say ‘yes’. How does this even work?” He knew he was probably annoying the Creator with all of his questions, but he wanted, no, he _needed_ , to be prepared.

“It is fine to question me, Patrick.” God said. “As for the question of when… I will leave that up to you. I think you know exactly when you need to be. As for how it works– well, out of everything I can do, time travel isn’t much of a challenge. Space time has always been my strong point, you know. Especially considering that with his I do not believe that you will choose a time too long ago.”

It was still hard for Patrick to believe that any of this was real. Who knew, maybe it wasn’t. It could just be a really long nightmare, but somehow he knew it wasn’t.

“I think… think that I have to say yes. I can’t just pass on this opportunity and leave back to my friends knowing that I could have fixed so much heartbreak and so many catastrophes.”

God looked at him as if He was seeing into his soul. He probably was.

“I’m pleased,” He said. He sounded it too.

“Are we going to just do it now? Here?” Patrick questioned. God shook His head.

“I believe that you may like to say goodbye to your kin first.”

He was right, of course. Patrick didn’t want to just disappear from them, even though he knew he would see them again soon. But he also knew it wouldn’t exactly be _them_ that he would be seeing when he went back. It wouldn’t be the people that he had gone through all of this with.

Patrick nodded his agreement before he could think of anything else and only delay the inevitable. He was too tired to say anything else.

When he blinked for only a second he opened his eyes to the centre of Heaven. God was nowhere to be seen. Patrick wasn’t worried. He knew he would see him again soon.

As he looked around the centre of Heaven he spotted those of whom he should have known would be here. He let a smile fall onto his face when he saw his three bandmates at the pool of water right in the middle of the area. He walked up to them, slower than what he would have, trying to memorise how they looked up here in Heaven. He wanted to have a memory of them to keep him going, to keep him trying to get them to not be up here again for a long, long time.

“Hey guys.” He finally said when he was close enough to them. He wasn’t just going to surprise them. None of them were much for surprises nowadays. Pete and Andy were the first to turn around to face him. Joe froze up for a moment before he followed suit. It didn’t hurt Patrick as much as it always did, seeing Joe so afraid of him.

“Trick!” Pete exclaimed, jogging forwards and wrapping an arm around Patrick’s shoulder. “Hey dude, where did you disappear to?”

Patrick let himself relax under Pete’s arms. He was so glad that Pete didn’t hold a grudge against him for being the cause of his death, but then again Pete was the cause of his too. He tried to let himself memorise this moment.

“I was talking to the Big Man. I’ll tell you all about it in a bit, what’ve you guys been doing here?” He kept his smile up as he said this, but Patrick knew what they were doing. He also knew it wouldn’t be long before he had to say goodbye.

“Dude, don’t just hold back on conversations with God. Not cool.” Joe said, and it was surprising that he even decided to join in on the conversation. Patrick was glad he did, though.

“Joe, he said he’d tell us soon.” Andy laughed but it seemed strained. He looked upset. He faced Patrick. “We were just Watching. Courtney’s in Australia now. If she keeps going at the rate she is right now, it’s going to disappear from the world completely.”

Patrick’s lips fell from a smile into a frown.

Pete’s arm tightened around his shoulder.

Patrick let out a breath of air. This was only another reason why he needed to go back. What Courtney had released, what the cult she followed released, it was something that no one could stop. God had once told them that he couldn’t let them back down there because it was already too powerful. They would be too late. But with this choice he was being allowed, he would be able to stop it before all this happened.

...An entire country now. So many innocent people. He couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t allow them all to die because he was weak. His resolve only strengthened.

By the way Pete was looking at him, Patrick’s expression must have hardened as well. He looked confused as to why Patrick seemed so determined.

Patrick clenched his hands against his side. He had to get this goodbye over with. He couldn’t put it off any longer.

“The Big Man… he wants me to down below for a while. I– it’s probably because of that. You know how He likes to mount rescue missions to Hell.”

It was a lie, obviously. But it was true that God liked to send them down to get people. It wasn’t that much of a bold faced lie. It was also the best way to make them believe him as well as allow him a proper goodbye.

“What–? And he’s not sending any of us with you? Please tell me you’ve at least got _someone_ backing you up.” Pete pleaded. He removed his arm from Patrick’s shoulder and instead grabbed the singers wrist, staring into his eyes.

Patrick wasn’t faking it when he shook his head and smiled. “He didn’t, but it’s okay. I won’t be there long. You’ll barely even realise I’ve left.”

Andy was still frowning, but now it was being influenced by Patrick’s words.

“Pete’s right. You shouldn’t be going down there alone, even if it is only a short visit. It’s not safe, not now. At least bring Joe, he knows down there better than any of us.” Andy knew what he was doing. In any other situation Patrick would have agreed– not only because he didn’t want to go alone, but also because he would be wanting to try and get himself and Joe on speaking terms again.

But this was different.

“I’m good, Andy. Honest. You don’t need to worry. I’ll be there and back before any of you can say ‘I told you so’.” He finally released his tight grip on his emotions and, peeling Pete’s hand from his wrist, he walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Andy. Andy instantly hugged back.

It was a few seconds before he let go of his friend, but he eventually did so. He looked up at the drummer with a soft smile.

“Patrick–”

“I promise I’ll be okay. Just let me say bye before I go.” _Don’t ruin this for me_ , he thought to himself, _at least let me leave knowing that I left you with a smile and not tears_.

His friends were looking at him worried. He was never this adamant on going alone, even when he was fighting with them. But they listened to his words at the very least. He had no idea how he had been gifted with such kind people. They didn’t deserve any of this. They should be the ones with this chance. But they weren’t. He was. That’s why he was doing this.

“Fine. I don’t like it, but I trust you Patrick. You know that. Just be safe, okay?” Pete asked. Patrick knew the reason why. Not once during their time in Heaven had he and Pete (and by lesser extent Joe and Andy) been away for each other very long.

Patrick nodded his agreement. “Of course, Pete. You too.” He didn’t know if he was directly that last part to this Pete or if it was just him hoping the past Pete was safe when he went back. Probably both.

He looked to Joe and Andy.

“I _will_ see you guys soon, promise. It’ll be as if I wasn’t even gone.” He told them. 

He watched as Joe’s expression went from unsure to determined. He didn’t have a chance to react as Joe walked forwards and wrapped Patrick in a tight hug. It was Patrick’s turn to freeze. They hadn’t been this close since Patrick came to Heaven and they had all be powered by their emotions.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Stump. I don’t want to see a single scratch on you when you get back.” Joe bluntly said, tightening his grip even more around the smaller man.

Patrick’s voice didn’t seem to be working, feeling Joe around him for the first time in what seemed to be so long. It seemed to have disappeared completely. He nodded his head into Joe’s chest instead.

If Joe or either of the other two knew what he was actually about to do, there would be a lot more hesitation. They probably wouldn’t be letting him leave so easy– at least not without them. But they didn’t and Joe let him go from the hug easily.

The moment he was let go of he was wrapped in another hug. The familiar hug that came from who could only be Pete.

“Don’t you leave me out of this Hug Patrick party.” Pete said to them all and Patrick let out a sharp laugh as he hugged Pete back.

This hug was longer than the ones with Joe and Andy but they always had been. He let himself bathe in the warmth of Pete before he was let go of once more.

When he finally stood before his friends, _his family_ , finally ready to leave, he gave them one last smile and hoped that this would be how they remembered him.

“I love you guys.” He promised. “Goodbye.”

“Don’t say it as if you aren’t coming back, but we love you too, Trick.”

Patrick felt his smile grow. His next words were as much of a lie as they were the truth. “I’ll see you soon then. See you guys.”

“Bye Patrick!”

With that smile still on his lips he spun around. He let his eyes close for a moment and when they opened again he had appeared in front of God.

“I’m ready.” He said. And he was.

“I know.” God seemed solemn. Patrick wondered what had happened. “The only thing left for you to do in this time is decide when you would like to go.”

Patrick nodded. As much as he had been focusing on saying goodbye to his friends, he had also been thinking of that as well, although admittedly less. He had decided that when he needed to go was obvious.

“The day before we found the suitcase.” He told God. His decision was made and there was no going back.

God didn’t smile, but He seemed pleased.

“And what is asked shall be accepted. Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump, do you agree to go back in time to stop the world from falling to ruin?”

Patrick was sure, despite the large amount of him that still didn’t think he deserved it and was worried he would fail.

But… “I agree.”

…He wouldn’t let this chance go to waste.

“Then good luck, my son. You will need it, especially now.”

Patrick didn’t have a hands go question that because his vision instantly went black and it felt as if he had been thrown through a blender. When he woke back up he knew he would not be in the same time he had been. He hoped that he would be able to stop everything from happening.

He took a deep breath and let the pain and the darkness take him into their clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So, this has been an idea I’ve had for a while now. And well, all fandoms need their time travel fanfic. Obviously there’s others around, but I enjoy this kind of story so I hope you do too. There will be more chapters, and I hope I’m able to finish this, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.
> 
> What do you all think? Yay or nay? Would you like more of this, or do you think it should be scrapped and never see the light of day again? I’d prefer the first, but it’s up to you all!
> 
> That’s it for now. Thank you for reading this far!


	2. the dilema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd trade all my tomorrow's for just one yesterday."
> 
> Patrick returns. It doesn't go as well as he would have hoped.

Patrick opened his eyes with a scream that was seconds from tearing from his throat. He forced it down even though he wasn’t entirely sure why he needed to. 

It felt as if every part of him was being pulled apart and rearranged until it finally settled on a design it liked. When he thought on it later he would realise that was more than likely what was actually happening. 

It took awhile for his body to relax but it didn’t last long. He sat and pulled himself onto his feet and took in where he was.

When he looked around he quickly began to recognise his surroundings. He should have realised where he was the moment he was there, should have remembered this, but he hadn’t and when he saw his friends spread out across the room his mouth sealed shut.  The last time any of them had slept in the same room had been here in this room. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten about this.

It was as he had asked. This was the day before they had found the suitcase. He let himself take in everything that was happening and where - when, he was. It felt so surreal.

If he didn’t have so many vivid memories of what had been done in the previous timeline he wouldn’t have believe this himself. He would have just thought it all had been just some really weird dream. But he knew it wasn’t. He was certain of that.

Slowly, making sure that he was being as quiet as he could be as to not wake up his friends who, if this had been his time, would have already been awake at even his smallest movement, he made his way from where he had been uncomfortably laying on the couch. He looked over to his friends with a small smile as he passed them. He was glad they weren’t waking up, it only proved that this wasn’t the future version of them with memories of those horrible, horrible days.

If he was able to do this right, they would never experience those days again. If he did this right they would  _ never  _ have to remember what he had done to them all. He had to remind himself that that was a good thing. He couldn’t be selfish and have them go through that again just because he didn’t want to be alone. This was not about him.

As he passed by them he saw Pete curled up around the back of Andy, both of them wearing nothing but their boxers. This was not a surprising occurrence, so Patrick didn’t double take at the sight.  He looked past them to Joe who was asleep on the dining room table in a position that Patrick knew he would be feeling when he woke up. They all seemed so peaceful. His version of them - the version of them that he had left behind, he meant, they would never be caught sleeping in a position that would make them vulnerable, despite the fact they had been in the safest place they could be, under God’s protection. Despite them forgiving each other, they had gone through too much to allow even each other close to them while they slept. Patrick understood, he was much the same.

None of them slept in the same room anymore.

But that was not the point. He didn’t need to be thinking about the past, or, more accurately, the future. Not anymore.

He had to concentrate on the task at hand, and at that moment the task at hand was him making it to the doorway. He carefully walked around Pete and Andy. He didn’t want them to wake up and make him explain where he was going.

Well, he didn’t  _ want  _ to explain where he was going. That was not how it worked out. Patrick truly didn’t seem to have any luck on his side lately.

The moment he stepped around them and reached the doorway, the sound of groaning alerted him to someone waking up. Patrick reached forwards and tried to pull open the door before whoever it was woke up fully and saw him. He turned the handle. Nothing. The door was locked from the inside, Pete had made certain that no one would be getting out of the house while they were drunk.

Oh,  _ Pete _ . This was Pete’s house. That would mean that he had the key on him somewhere. Patrick would have no chance to get to it before someone saw him.

He let out a sigh as he resigned himself to his fate. He would have to figure something else out. Hopefully before the next morning came and his friends left the house and went to discover the suitcase.

Quickly he released his hand from the door and backed away a few steps. Whether he wanted to or not he would have to stay here and talk to his friends. He couldn’t leave now. That would mean that they would learn what he was doing and he couldn’t let that happen. Not when he could keep them in the dark and keep them from this side of life that he was fated to be stuck in.

When he turned around he instantly spotted who was waking up. From his position behind Andy, Pete was slowly moving away. Patrick watched as the bassist yawned and rubbed at his eyes. The man slowly pushed himself up until he sat cross legged beside Andy. When Pete stopped moving around he ended up facing the direction Patrick was in. There was no way he could leave now, that was now set in stone.

Patrick watched as Pete looked at him and smiled. He honestly hadn’t noticed how much future Pete’s smile had been lacking so much of it’s usual warmth. The thought made his heart hurt so he pushed it away for the moment.

“Trick!” Pete exclaimed, “You’re up early! That’s new.” He was laughing. Patrick should join in. He couldn’t bring himself too. He knew he had always been one to sleep in much later than the others, but recently he had been waking up around the same time as his friends. His dreams had not been pleasant, not for a long time.   
  
That wasn’t what he should be thinking about right now. He shook his head. There was a pause of silence as Patrick quickly thought up a lie. He hated lying. This was necessary though, Pete would never believe him if he told him the truth anyway.

_ “Oh, I’m just awake because I was sent back in time by God and I was trying to leave so I could go and destroy the suitcase that started all the trouble that would occur in the future.” _ Yeah, that wouldn’t go down well.

“My stomach woke me.” He said instead, forcing a laugh. It sounded as fake as the lie he was telling.

Pete seemed to notice this. His eyes narrowed for a second of time. He must of thought he was just hearing things though, because he didn’t say anything about it and the confused look quickly vanished.

Inwardly Patrick gave a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he would be able to hold much back if Pete started asking for answers so quickly.   


“You get anything from the fridge for that?” Pete responded. All hints of suspicion disappeared completely and were replaced by a smile and a laugh.

Patrick was glad that Pete was following his life, but he also knew that he couldn’t continue to stay in this conversation for long. He would be wasting too much time if he did.

“Not yet, I was craving cheese danishes and your door’s locked.” There, a lie that would also get him out of the house without any eyebrows being raised-

“But, Trick, you don’t eat those. Why would you want one?”

-oh. He had forgotten that. Why had he forgotten that? It hadn’t been that long since he last went to Starbucks. No, that didn’t matter. He needed to keep Pete away from asking questions. Most importantly, he needed to get out of this house and find that suitcase before it was too late.

“I’m not sure.” He forced himself to laugh. “I guess my stomach thinks they would be great right now.” Good. Keep the lie going and don’t get caught.

Pete still didn’t look sure about what Patrick was saying but he knew that Patrick had no reason to lie so he accepted it with a shrug.

“I understand dude. How about I come with you, I don’t want my best friend to be mugged or anything - and I want a coffee.” Without waiting for a response Pete fished out his keys from his pockets and walked towards the door. He unlocked and opened it easily, and Patrick hid his face as he frowned. This really wasn’t how he wanted this to go right now, but it seemed like he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

There was something more important than whether or not he wanted this to happen. There was still the question of how was Patrick going to get away and find the suitcase if Pete was around him when they went out. 

He held back a sigh. It really wasn’t his day, and he hadn’t even been here long. He could only hope that this walk turned out well (he should have known he wasn’t going to be that lucky).

He followed Pete out the door. He gazed around silently as soon as he was outside. He knew that even without them seeing the suitcase there would still be people watching them. He only hoped that they weren’t being watched right now.

“You’re being really quiet, Patrick.” Pete told him once they had reached the end of the street and stopped walking to let the cars pass. “Is something wrong?”

Patrick’s answer came instantaneously, without much thought. He was still concentrating on trying to see if there was anyone around watching them.

“No, I’m fine, Pete.”

He couldn’t help but think of how, in the future, Pete would learn not to ask those questions when Patrick went quiet. Patrick would never answer them truthfully and Pete had eventually given up. Patrick always felt bad when he saw the upset looks on Pete’s face when he would lie to him.

This was still that Pete, but it was a Pete before Patrick had chasen him into a barren town and killed him in cold blood. He could still feel the feeling of Pete’s blood on his hands, even now. This was a Pete that trusted him fully, a Pete that had never met the beast that Patrick became.

This was a Pete who didn’t just give up when he felt like something was wrong with his best friend, because he wasn’t afraid that if he pushed Patrick too far then the singer would attack him.

It was shock that Patrick reacted with when Pete grabbed his wrist and turned him to look into his eyes. While Pete and Patrick still had constantly touched each other, Pete had stopped with the sudden touches. 

“You sure about that, Patrick? You’ve been quiet since I woke up. I would have thought you’d be yelling at me by now for getting into all that alcohol last night. But you aren’t. Last time you were like this you disappeared off the face of the planet for a whole week.”

Was that right? Patrick honestly couldn’t recall Pete getting into any of the alcohol, but then again he’d had more important matters on his mind. He supposed that it was strange for him not to be upset at Pete’s drinking, but that wasn’t as much of a problem as his other situation. But he should at least make sure Pete doesn’t think he’s lost his mind, so he had better reply.

“No, no, really Pete, I’m alright. I’m just… tired. And hungry. That’s all.” He said this as the cars finished passing by. As soon as they did so he began to make his way across. Pete followed.

“Patrick, I know you. Something must have happened because you were chill last night. What’s wrong, really. You  _ know  _ you can talk to me-”

“I said that’s all! Why can’t you just  _ listen  _ to me for once in your life?” Patrick snapped. It was sudden and honestly, Patrick had no idea where it came from. It was probably because he had been so on edge since he came back, but that didn’t seem to be the only reason. The moment the words left him he shut his mouth again, biting at his lip harshly. He looked down, not only because he was ashamed but also because he could feel the change he knew had occurred in his eyes in that moment. 

He glanced up for only a second and inwardly he swore. He hated seeing that expression on Pete, and he was the one who had just caused it. He looked back down quickly though, directly his thoughts towards the fact that he knew he should have realised that his body, his mind, was still changed from all that happened in the future. Of course the cult’s effect on him was still there, it was something mental they had done to him after all.

Patrick forced himself to calm down. He had to apologise to Pete before he began to ask more questions. He didn’t have the time for this. He needed to hurry up and get away from the bassist, he didn’t need to get his friend involved in this.

He took a deep breath in and once he was calm enough he looked over to Pete. They had reached the other end of the road already, so he stopped in place.

Pete was already looking back towards him. While he looked hurt, he seemed to look over Patrick with a look of realisation of his face. Patrick didn’t know what the realisation was from, but he hoped that it wasn’t from him noticing something that would bring Patrick to talk about what was going on.

Patrick didn’t allow him to say anything.

“Sorry… I'm sorry. I really don’t know what’s wrong, I've just been feeling irritable today. I didn’t mean to lash out at you.” He felt his face fall. He couldn’t bring himself to look Pete in the eyes as he continued to lie to him.

If he had looked at Pete’s expression, he would have seen the upset look he had on his face. He also would have realised that Pete didn’t exactly believe him, even if Pete himself didn’t know why he didn’t.

“Trick…”

“I promise that I'll be okay. You don’t need to worry, Pete. I think- I think that maybe I should just be alone for a while. Calm myself down, you know?”

Pete frowned. “Patrick, are you sure that’s a good idea? You know it’s better if you just talk about it, you don’t even need to talk to me.” Pete looked truly worried, and that scared Patrick more than anything because it meant that Pete wouldn’t be letting this go. He needed Pete to listen to him. Everything would be fine if Pete just let him go for a while, he would return after getting rid of the suitcase and everything would just be like it was before all of the events he had experienced in the future.

“I know I can, Pete. I just think that being away for a bit will help. I just need a bit of alone time and I’ll be back before you know it. I’m sorry for lying to you, but I don’t think me snapping at everyone would be good for me or anyone else.”

Pete didn’t believe that, but he knew that Patrick was a stubborn as a mule once he had his mind set on something.

“Can we- can we just to Starbucks first? We’ll get something to eat and drink, and we can just… talk about it there.” Pete asked him. He looked at Patrick pleadingly. Patrick knew that he was just trying to extend the time so he could continue to try and get whatever was wrong with Patrick out in the open.

Patrick knew he needed to say no. It was beginning to get dark already. He had woken up in this time pretty far into the afternoon, and he know that he had to go and find the suitcase before Andy and Joe woke up. They had been the ones that had found the suitcase, they just hadn’t taken it home until the day after. He had to get to it before they did.

He knew he had to say no if he was to get to it in time.

He didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter? New chapter. Nothing very interesting, but it won't be long until everything gets a little... heated. Thank you for reading!


	3. the familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see.”
> 
> Patrick sees some familiar people and makes a choice.

Surprisingly Starbucks wasn’t very busy that evening. It was honestly unsettling and Patrick couldn’t help but be acutely aware of the way his hairs were standing up on his arms.

He and Pete made their way towards the line which only help two other people. It was barely seconds before these two people stepped out of line after ordering. Pete took it upon himself to step forwards and order for both himself and Patrick.

Patrick didn’t pay much attention to what Pete was ordering, his eyes were focused on the backs of the two people who had just stepped out of line. They seemed familiar, and not the good kind of familiar. He kept his eyes trained on them even after Pete finished ordering and directed them to the side of the store to wait.

As they waited Pete began to speak. Patrick forced his eyes away from the two – hopefully – strangers and focused on his friend.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” Pete asked him.

Realistically, the answer to that was no. Because Pete would be able to help him, he knew that. If he just explained the situations and somewhere proved it as real Pete would drop everything and help him ‘save the world’. If he just explained everything to Pete, he would have someone on his side. But Patrick was selfish. He wanted to do this alone— no, he _needed_ to do this alone. He didn’t want to bring Pete, nor did he want to bring Joe or Andy into this. He would not let them experience all of this for a second time.

So he lied. “Yeah.” He said. “I’m sure. It’s honestly not that bad Pete, you’re making it out as worse than it is.”

Pete was not convinced. It was obvious in the way he was looking at Patrick. He did not just give up and accept Patrick’s words, he had known him to long to believe such an obvious lie.

“Let’s say I believed that and think you’ll be ‘better’ after leaving for who knows how long, where would you go?”

“I told you, I won’t be long. I just want to get away for a bit. Calm my thoughts, you know. I will probably just be down the street. I’ll probably be back before Andy and Joe even wake up.” He knew the two of them had stayed up even longer than him and Pete the night before. If he was remembering correctly, they had woken up nearly at midnight. That was when they had gone off and found the suitcase. Hopefully Patrick would be able to get to the suitcase before then.

“Patrick…” Pete sighed. “You aren’t just going to feel better in a few hours.”

Patrick held back a scowl. Why couldn’t Pete just agree with him? The annoyance quickly faded though. He knew why. Pete was a habitual worrier and it was especially bad when it was focused on his friends, particularly when it was Patrick.

He was seconds from going to respond when a voice spoke through the store, one of the workers.

“An extra hot espresso for Courtney?”

Patrick’s head turned at a speed that could have snapped his neck. He watched as one of the people he had been watching only minutes before walked towards the counter.

He should have paid more attention when he first saw them.

Her hair was tied back and she was wearing such casual clothes that he had to blink a few times before he could accurately compare her to who he was thinking of. It was obvious though who she was when she turned around with her espresso. There was no mistaking her face.

Courtney Love stops so close to him and he could feel his body seize up almost instantly. He knew that Pete was watching him, and he knew his friend was confused, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He snapped out of it, if only slightly, when the next persons order was called out and he trained his eyes on the other familiar person he had been watching. He kept the corner of his eyes on Courtney though. He wasn’t letting her out of his sight.

“A lactose free hot chocolate with extra sugar for Tyler?”

The second ‘stranger’ walked to the counter and grabbed his own drink. Unlike with Courtney, Patrick was unable to pin a name to his face once he turned around. Despite that, he did have the same feeling of recognition as with Courtney. He was sure that, with that feeling, whoever he was had something to do with the cult. He kept his eyes on Courtney and ‘Tyler’ for a while longer.

Eventually, despite his entire mind and body protesting against it, he forced himself to look back at Pete. If Courtney was here it meant that time was getting ever the more closer to the moment the suitcase would be found by Joe and Andy. If she was here it meant that she had already found where they lived. He needed to get the suitcase out of reach from her, now.

“I… Pete, I need to go. Now.” It was said in a way that said he was no going to listen if Pete fought back.

Pete opened his mouth to do exactly that.

Patrick glanced at Courtney again and knew he couldn’t do this right now. He had already wasted too much time. He had to go.

“Sorry, Pete.” He said sincerely, cutting off whatever Pete was about to say. The bassist was unable to do anything when Patrick suddenly moved at a speed he had never seen him move and was out the door, running down the side of the street and out of sight. Pete was so surprised that he didn’t go chasing after Patrick.

“Cheese danish and a green tea for Patrick?”

Pete was too busy watching after Patrick. He didn’t reply to the call for his friends order. If he had, he would have noticed the two strangers, at least, they were strangers to _him_ , looking up at the name and spotting Pete. Not grabbing the order would turn out to be his first mistake.

•

Patrick slowed down as the air in his lungs began to deplete much too quickly. He shouldn’t have ran but it had been the easiest way to get away. Considering if he had stayed he would have been seen by Courtney, he was glad he left. He knew he shouldn’t have left Pete behind though and prayed to the God he was aware existed that his friend would be okay.

He needed to go and find that suitcase and get back to Pete before it was too late.

He would do so as soon as his lungs were filled back up with air. Luckily that didn’t take too long.

As soon as he was able to he began to hurry down the street once again. As he moved he focused on the faint memory of Andy and Joe telling him and Pete where they had found the suitcase.

“ _We found it by Andy’s house. It was pretty close to the road near the park. It’s so weird. Why would someone just forget their suitcase there_?”

He made sure he wasn’t overexerting himself as he hurried down the streets but he still had a few moments where he forced himself to go faster.

It still felt like he was being watched.

To Patrick’s relief it didn’t take him too long to reach the park by Andy’s house. He hadn’t been around these parts in a surprisingly long time but the familiarity of the area compared to the familiarity of Courtney was one he welcomed.

While he knew he should probably stop and let himself breath for a while he decided against it. He just had to get this done and then everything would be fine— at least that’s what he convinced himself. This was more than his health at any rate.

With that in mind he began his search. He couldn’t help but think of how he should have asked future Andy and Joe the exact position of where the suitcase had been but he quickly shook that off. _Concentrate_ , he told himself.

He searched everywhere and anywhere he could think of in terms of by the road around the park. Patrick found nothing.

He searched the footpath, finding nothing there either.

He spend at least 10 minutes walking around Andy’s house but came up empty handed.

Patrick was quickly beginning to think that somewhere had found the suitcase before him, however impossible that may have been. His hope that he could save his friends was quickly vanishing with every failure of finding the case. He was beginning to wonder if he had been sent to a fine that wasn’t even his own and this was one where the suitcase had already been discovered.

He walked forwards a few steps, towards the entrance of Andy’s house.

There were no words for the amount of relief he felt when. He saw a shimmer of silver in the bushes by the gate to Andy’s front lawn.

Quickly, as if it would disappear if he took too long, he moved forwards and grasped hold of the suitcase by the handle. A shiver ran down his spine as he licked it up. The cold the suitcase produced was unnatural as it always had been.

Patrick tightened his grip on it.

He glanced around himself knowing full well of the possibility of the suitcase having been placed there on purpose. He couldn’t let what had happened last time happen again. He was not going through all of that again. He didn’t think his mind would be able to take experiencing it all for a second time.

He walked as far away from Andy’s home before he froze as a thought came to him. He really hadn’t thought this all through. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the suitcase. All he had decided was that he had to get it before his friends - and him - opened it and brought all of that attention upon them.

Patrick had rushed into this way too unplanned.

There was a moment of complete silence as he inwardly berated himself. As he soon as this was done he shook his head. He may have been way too gung-ho when he had accepted God’s gift but that didn’t mean he was just going to give up because he didn’t have a plan of what to do next.

If he wasn’t aware of the fact he would have to explain where he had gotten the suitcase and how he knew to find it he would bring it back to his bandmates. But he knew if he did they _would_ be making him explain. That was still something he did not want happening.

He continued to think.

His eyes widened when he thought of an idea that could quite possibly work. This could go horribly but—

It was better than any of the other alternatives he could think of at that moment.

He had to try.

Patrick clutched the suitcase close to his side and began to walk once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter than the past two, but that’s just how it had to be to bring the lead up to the next chapter. The longer chapters will be back soon!


	4. the result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you."
> 
> Patrick thinks he fixes things and he returns to his friends.

In any other circumstance Patrick would have never thought of coming here. This was a place that, for a long time, he had put out of his mind and forgotten about. Though, it was mostly the person who lived inside the house that he constantly put out of his mind.

He pressed down his teeth against his bottom lip and his hand was shaking as he lifted it and rapped it against the door. Patrick’s fingers, impossibly, tightened even more around the handle of the suitcase.

It was barely a few seconds before the door was opened for him.

Patrick had to refrain from following every instinct that told him to run.

“Hey, Gerard.”

The former My Chemical Romance vocalist looked at him. His face was blank. He shut the door without saying a word. Patrick frowned but he was unsurprised.

He knocked on the door again.

Gerard opened the door with a scowl.

“What do you want, Stump?” He demanded. Patrick released a shuddering breath, but he knew that this was his only choice now.

Gerard would be the one person that the cult wouldn’t go after – at least, not yet. Patrick could remember what he had seen of the man in the future. This was the only plan he had that had a good possibility of working.

“I need your help.” Patrick stated before Gerard had a chance to close the door on him again.

The latter’s eyes widened before returning to their normal size. Gerard raised an eyebrow, looking as if he was waiting for the punchline. When none came, and Patrick continued to look at him with such a pleading and serious expression on his face he seemed shocked. He seemed to notice that Patrick was watching his face for his expressions because he quickly built his walls back up and his face became expressionless once more

“And why would I ever help you?” Gerard asked, curling his lip into a smirk.

It was the right question to ask. Gerard had no reason to help him, Patrick knew that. But while he knew that, he was also aware of the fact that Gerard would never believe him if he told the truth.

Patrick held up the suitcase.

“I know I don’t deserve your help. I know, okay? But I need it. You… you’re the only one I could think of coming to. He was practically on his knees begging in all aspects but physically

Gerard’s eyes looked over him before being directed at the suitcase Patrick was holding up. He chewed on his bottom lip.

“You’re serious.” He seemed to think out loud. He looked Patrick in his eyes.

“What’s so bad you can’t ask your band for help– that you can’t ask Pete what’s wrong?” He asked. He looked uncomfortable upon mentioning Pete and Patrick could only pretend he didn’t know why. He focused on the fact that Gerard wasn’t just telling him to leave and was asking for reasoning.

Patrick knew he had to be as truthful as he could be if he wanted Gerard to agree.

“I don’t want them to get stuck in this,” he admitted. He looked away. He knew how contradictory that was. He was asking for someone else’s help because he didn’t want to get his friends stuck in his problems, but here he was about to pull Gerard into them without hesitation.

When he glanced back at Gerard he saw the frown on the older man’s face. His heart seemed to stop.

“Patrick, you—”

Patrick cut him off. He needed to explain before he heard the reply.

“I just need you to look after this until I can find somewhere safe to keep it. You don’t even need to do anything else. Just— keep it in sight. Don’t let other people open it. Don’t open it yourself.” He knew that cutting Gerard off wasn’t going to earn him any brownie points but that was not what he was trying to do.

“…I…” Patrick breathed. “I can’t explain what’s going on without you thinking I’m insane, but just know that you’ll be safe, and I won’t bother you again except to maybe get the case back. I just need you to keep it safe for me.

“Please, Gerard.”

He was begging. It would have been embarrassing if he cared about that in any sort of way right now

Gerard was staring at him. He was no longer able to contain his shock and surprise.

“I— Okay. Okay, Patrick. Whatever you’ve got yourself into…” Gerard shook his head, his red hair flicking in front of his eyes. “I hope you’re able to get yourself out of it. I don’t want to see you hurt.” And that was a shock. Gerard agreeing was a shock, but Gerard looked so thrown off guard that he probably wasn’t even completely aware that he was agreeing to a request from Patrick of all people.

Gerard held his hand out for the suitcase. Patrick, even though he had been asking, almost didn’t want to hand it over. He pushed himself though and carefully handed it to the older man

As soon as it was in Gerard’s grasp, Patrick pleaded. “Please don’t open it. Please.”

Gerard slowly nodded

“Okay, man. Just be safe, okay? Don’t go in alone to something you can’t handle.”

Patrick’s eyes were still on the suitcase. He still replied.

“Yeah. Thank you, Gerard. Really.”

He looked up at Gerard and for a moment they just looked at each other.

“If that’s all, you should probably go. Lyn-Z and Bandit will be home soon.” Gerard finally said

“Okay. Yeah. Of course. Thanks.”

Gerard looked him over and frowned.

“Goodbye, Stump.”

Patrick turned around and began to walk away. When he stepped off the end of the path leading to Gerard’s home he turned around and looked back for only a moment. The door was closed, and Gerard and the suitcase were nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Then he turned and started off once more.

He needed to get back to his friends - he shouldn’t have left them alone, not when he didn’t know what him changing events would do. If they had gotten hurt during the time he was gone… he would never forgive himself.

His pace got faster.

Pete was not in the Starbucks when Patrick returned. This was not much of a surprise considering that Patrick had been gone for at least an hour, but for some reason he had thought that Pete would have waited for him. Obviously, that was untrue. He shook his head and went to leave again. He didn’t though, because it was in those few seconds that he noticed a cup sitting on the counter.

There was no one standing behind the counter, and there was no one going over to collect it.

In fact, the entirety of Starbucks was empty even though the shop was open and still would be for a few more hours. Patrick was acutely aware of his own breathing. He slowly turned on his heel, so he could look around the whole store.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest. The store looked exactly how it had when he had left — _the exact same_. He stepped closer to the counter.

‘Patrick’ the cup had written on it. His mouth went dry. He saw the packeted cheese danish next to it and knew this was no coincidence.

He looked around again for Pete even though he knew he wasn’t there.

He could feel the panic building.

Without preamble he spun around and ran back out the door. Time passed quickly as he ran down footpaths and across streets until he was back at Pete’s house.

Patrick was opening the door to the house before the thought of knocking even crossed his mind.

 _Pete. Pete. Pete._  He was praying that nothing had happened to the man and he had just gone home. But he knew. He _knew_ he was not that lucky.

Still, he hoped.

He stepped into the lounge room and saw Joe and Andy still asleep in their respective positions. A sigh of relief passed through his lips, but he was still very much _not_ calm. He needed to be sure.

Patrick continued further into the house. He entered the kitchen. He felt the colour drain from his face as he spotted a note on the bench.

Hesitantly he walked towards it and picked it up. It was covered in blood, _fresh_ blood. That much was obvious by the way it quickly began to stain his hands. The blood was better than a hand as a message. His eyes scanned the few words written on the note.

**Give us the suitcase.**

Patrick carefully flipped the note over. Even more blood spread across his fingers but he didn’t pay it any mind. On the back of the note was a single photo that made his heart stop in his chest for a few moments. He could feel his eyes bleed into yellow as he was overcome with anger and pain. He paid no attention to it. All he could do was continue to stare at the horrible, horrible picture of Pete.

The picture of Pete, staring dazedly at the camera. He was tied up and covered in blood that was more than likely his own.  His clothing was very much ruined. Patrick felt sick.

This was wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be Pete in that chair. That was meant to be him. It was meant to be none of them, in this timeline.

His hands were shaking, and the note fell from between his fingertips and onto the floor.

He wasn’t fully aware of himself as he collapsed onto the floor. The sound of him falling onto the wooden floor echoed through the house. In the other room Andy and Joe woke up at the sudden noise.

Patrick was unable to control his own breathing. His mind was racing with all the possibilities of what could be happening to Pete at that very second. He was painfully aware of the fact that this was all his fault. He shouldn’t have left Pete alone.

As time went by, feeling as if it had been hours, Patrick remained on the floor. He didn’t think of the fact that the only way to get Pete back would more than likely be to give Courtney and her group the suitcase. He didn’t think of how Pete may not even be Pete when he returned. He didn’t let himself think of all the time he was wasting by sitting there on the floor, quaking in his shoes. He couldn’t.

It wasn’t long before his two drowsy bandmates stumbled into the room. That drowsiness quickly dissipated, however, when they saw Patrick.

Joe and Andy rushed over to him and were instantly asking him what was wrong. They didn’t see the note, Patrick had landed on it when he had fallen. He couldn’t have been sure whether, at that moment, that was a good thing or not.

“Patrick?” Joe questioned, sounding extremely concerned. He placed his hand onto Patrick’s shoulder and that turned out to be an obviously bad idea. Patrick reacted horribly to the sudden touch. He scooted back against the floor, raised his arms in front of his face to protect himself and snarled as he looked up and glared. His eyes were still yellow.

Both his friends stepped backwards. They were not scared, but instead surprised. Joe was the first to react and he did so with a laugh.

“Where’d you get those weird contacts from, Patrick? They don’t really suit you at all.” He was obviously trying to lighten the atmosphere, even though he sounded amused as well. Patrick caught Joe’s eyes. Under the amusement and concern, he was hiding a small amount of fear.

Patrick took a while to reply and knew that only worried his friends more. He took deep breaths in and exhaled them as he tried to calm himself down. It was much too late to try and hide his eyes away from them.

“I―” He couldn’t say it. They wouldn’t understand. They would blame him. They wouldn’t believe him.

But he had hid this from Pete and this is what that caused. He couldn’t do that to Andy and Joe as well.

Andy, carefully as to not invoke another negative reaction, grabbed hold of Patrick’s hand and ran his fingers over it soothingly. The shaking was beginning to recede.

Patrick looked from Andy to Joe before looking down at his lap. He released a shuddering breath.

This was the last situation he wanted to be in. This was the last situation he would of thought would happen when he was offered the chance to go back in time.

Carefully, hesitantly, he spoke the words that only hardened the realness of everything that was happening.

“Pete’s been kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was interesting. I'm sorry? Well, not really. I hope you enjoyed this (as much as you could considering what has been done to our boys), and thank you for reading this far!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So, this has been an idea I’ve had for a while now. And well, all fandoms need their time travel fanfic. Obviously there’s others around, but I enjoy this kind of story so I hope you do too. There will be more chapters, and I hope I’m able to finish this, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.
> 
> What do you all think? Yay or nay? Would you like more of this, or do you think it should be scrapped and never see the light of day again? I’d prefer the first, but it’s up to you all!
> 
> That’s it for now. Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
